SlashFemmeslash Bootcamp
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A collection of Drabbles and Oneshots written for the Slash/Femmeslash Bootcamp on HPFC. Various Ratings and Pairings. Rated for possible later chapters.


**Title: **Mine**  
**

** Rating:** M (to be safe)

**Pairing(s):** Hermione/Lavender

**Warnings:** mild sexual content, minor Ron bashing

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Summary: **Hermione wasn't jealous of the fact that Lavender had Ron. She was jealous that Ron had Lavender.

**Word Count: **911**  
**

**Notes:** For the Dauntless Competition at the HPFC forum. Round 1: Shooting Lessons (Write a romance)  
For The Slash/Femmeslash Bootcamp at the HPFC forum. **Prompt:** Please  
For the Favorite Character Pairing Challenge at the HPFC forum. **Pairing:** Hermione/Lavender

**Feedback:** Yes

* * *

Hermione felt plain compared to the girls she shared a room with.

Parvati Patil, along with her sister in Ravenclaw, was considered two of the prettiest girls in their year. Lavender Brown was skinny, but she had curves in all of the right places. And if all of the boys who talked told the truth, she was a lot of fun.

Hermione didn't necessarily want to be the kind of girl boys talked about – she had too much self-respect for that – but she wanted to be noticed, be considered pretty, and be considered dateable.

The only thing Hermione felt she was good for was homework help. She wanted to be worthy of dates, even if not with boys.

Most people thought the reason she was jealous when Lavender began dating Ron was because she wanted Ron for herself. They were so wrong.

Only one person knew the truth, and Harry promised he'd never tell anyone until Hermione was ready.

When Lavender tearfully broke up with Ron, Hermione didn't care that it was because Lavender thought Ron had feelings for her. She didn't even care if it was true. All she cared about was that Lavender was single again.

Harry gave her a not-so-gentle nudge in Lavender's direction while smiling knowingly. Hermione felt her cheeks flush as she nodded before following Lavenders path.

Lavender was in their dormitory, crying pathetic sobs into her pillow.

Hermione bit her bottom lip indecisively. She didn't know how to make Lavender feel better. She tended to baby Harry and Ron, but she didn't think her methods would work with the other girl.

Finally, she decided on saying, "If it makes you feel better, I'm not interested in Ron in that way. In fact, I've never looked at him as anything but a friend."

Lavender looked up, water leaking out of her big, brown eyes. "I don't care about Ron Weasley!"

Hermione opened her mouth, and then closed it. She opened it a second time and asked, "Why are you so upset about breaking up with him then?"

"Ron Weasley is a pig! I only dated him to get closer to you, and now I can't!" Lavender's eyes widened and she quickly covered her mouth as if that would take back what she said.

Hermione's eyes also widened, and she knew she must have been blushing. "Really?"

Lavender nodded. "It was between Ron and Harry, and although Harry would have been much more bearable, I know how protective you are of him. I didn't think you would forgive me if I used Harry the way I used Ron."

"I probably wouldn't have," Hermione murmured. She stayed standing. She wanted to approach Lavender and ask her why she wanted them to get closer, but she was scared of the answer. She was afraid of hoping, and then those hopes being dashed.

Laved moved off of the bed. She wiped her eyes as she stood before Hermione.

Hermione didn't move an inch.

Lavender's hands – so soft and gentle – cupped Hermione's face. Her lips slowly descended, but stopped, hovering over Hermione's lips, as if waiting for Hermione to say 'no.'

Instead, using the bravery that as a Gryffindor, she was supposed to possess, Hermione closed the gap between their lips.

Hermione tasted strawberry and realized that was probably the flavor of Lavender's lip gloss. She had never been a fan of strawberries, but she loved them now.

Lavender's tongue snaked out, and Hermione's mouth opened. She knew it was clichéd, but when their kiss deepened, Hermione was sure she saw fireworks behind her closed eyelids.

Lavender's hands left her face to grip her waist. During their journey south, Lavender's fingers either accidentally or accentually on purpose, brushed the side of Hermione's breasts, causing her to shiver at the foreign, but pleasant, sensation.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Lavender's neck, hoping to draw the other girl closer, and she moaned when Lavender's knee lodged itself between Hermione's thighs.

Hermione wantonly rubbed herself against Lavender's knee, knowing her knickers were getting soaked. She felt embarrassed, but she was unable to stop all the same.

Lavender giggled as their lips separated, but it wasn't malicious.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream," Hermione whispered, allowing her lips to brush against Lavender's as she talked.

"I was thinking the same thing," Lavender admitted.

They fell on the closest bed – Lavender's – and kissed some more, until the both of them were breathless and flushed.

When they began kissing in the common room later that night, there were whispers that went ignored. What they couldn't ignore was Ron screeching, "Hermione's supposed to be mine!"

They broke apart and looked at the redhead with similar expressions of disgust.

"I was never yours," Hermione said fiercely.

Lavender nodded. "She's mine, just like it's supposed to be, so get over yourself." She then began nibbling on Hermione's neck as if to prove a point. And that point was sufficiently proved when Hermione tilted her neck to give Lavender better access.

Ron could be heard stomping up to his dorm in the background, but both girls ignored the expected tantrum. They were too lost in each other to care about a jealous redhead.

Harry sat next to the pair, unfazed with them making out, and opened up his Herbology textbook to do some work.

Hermione absentmindedly squeezed Harry's shoulder before she went back to holding Lavender's shoulders as she straddled the blond. Lavender's strawberry lip gloss was just so addicting.


End file.
